The Nightmare
by A Twisted Vine
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagome attempts to tell Sango about her recurring nightmare. [Very much implied SessKag][Humor]


**Title:** The Nightmare

**Type:** One-shot.

**Rating:** T for sexual innuendos…

**Genre:** Supposed to be humor.

**Summary:** Kagome attempts to tell Sango about her recurring nightmare.

**Notes:** This is really perverted. I'm sorry for that. Heh heh. Also, for the bad quality. I'm not in any sort of writing mood, but had to write this! Oh, Sango's a bit OOC… sorry!

**)-(**

Kagome sat up, back rigid. She held tight to her sleeping bag, worrying her bottom lip as she stared into the dying embers of what had been their campfire. She'd been having it repetitively for days now. The same stupid, _confusing_ nightmare. It had started after the group's last encounter with Sesshoumaru…

Kagome would be running, in the dead of night, from _something_. The others had all ready been slain, by _whatever_ it was. She was the only left, running and running and running…

And then her would foot catch a root. Kagome would fall, unable to get up. And that's when she would see him, towering over her. Except Sesshoumaru looked _different_. His features seemed more… human? No, that wasn't the right word. More emotional? Sesshoumaru's eyes were… sad. And it disturbed her, made her freeze.

And that's when he would draw Toukijin, hold it above her head and _then_…

She'd wake up.

The young woman stood slowly, checking to see that even Inuyasha was fast asleep. _What a great watchdog_, she thought lightly. It was amazing he was still asleep, really. And she was thankful for it. Half the time, Kagome was _sure_ she'd screamed during one of her nightmares.

Taking a deep breath, she knelt beside the demon slayer, and lightly shook her friend's shoulder.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango mumbled, blinking up at her.

"Could you… ah… come to those hot springs we passed a bit back for awhile? I… I feel bad for waking you, but I need to ask you something…"

The older woman sat up. "Sure, Kagome-chan."

**:----:**

Sango waited patiently for her friend to turn on her 'flashlight' – she thought that's what it was called, anyway – before sliding into the water. "So, what's bothering you?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably on her rock perch. "Every night for a while now… I've been… Well, I… I know it shouldn't _scare_ me like it does. I can't help it. Sometimes I scream, I _know_ I do, and I'm amazed none of you wake up." She took a deep breath. "It's always with him! Right in the middle of the woods! I never see anyone else, just… just him."

The slayer's lips curved up in a knowing smile. "I think I know what you're going to ask about."

"You- you do?" Kagome blinked.

"Have you been feeling strange lately?"

"Well, yes actually. In the pit of my stomach, I get this feeling I _know_ I shouldn't be getting and-"

Sango's grin spread from ear to ear. "I didn't think it would happen so soon! I mean, I was sure it would eventually… but so _soon_!"

The miko fiddled with her hair. "Wait, now… what do you-"

Her friend held up a hand, silencing her. "Let me ask one question first. It _is_ Inuyasha, right?"

"No, it's Sesshoumaru." Kagome blushed sheepishly.

"Sess… SESSHOUMARU!" Sango squeaked. She blanched, gaping. "WHOA! I never- I mean… WOW, Kagome-chan! How long has this been going on?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Is he good?"

The raven-haired girl sunk deeper beneath the water, face burning red. "Quite a while now. And… I always pinned Sesshoumaru as kind of neutral…"

"Wow… it's hard even to imagine all this, Kagome-chan. And really, he's so arrogant you'd think-" She paused for a moment, "I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't noticed. You'd think he'd _hear_ it."

"I thought so too… I'm kind of worried about him finding out."

"I understand _that_. You wanted to talk about it or something?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "It just… really scared me how _real_ it felt."

"Well, I'd imagine!" Sango cried. "Being a taijiya, I know quite a bit about demons. Our village gathered all available knowledge of them. And, well, all accounts we had on that sort of thing were always… eh… demons always do make it feel more _real_."

"Wow… I'd never thought about that… Maybe… he's doing this to me on purpose? Can demons do that?"

"Trust me, if it's Sesshoumaru, its on purpose." Sango sighed. "You plan on this… um… continuing in the future?"

"I don't know," Kagome despaired, "It'll probably happen every night. Probably start happening multiple times…"

"Wow, Kagome-chan. That's so... _surprising_ coming from you."

"I don't know why it scares me so much…"

"Well, I can imagine Sesshoumaru being a bit rough. He hasn't… hurt you has he?"

"Sango? What exactly are we talking about?"

The slayer tilted her head to the side. _Kagome must really be wound up to be dazing out so badly…Then again, I'd be too…_ "You getting busy with Sesshoumaru and being pregnant."

Kagome toppled over backwards with a very loud, "**WHAT**!"

And hidden within the trees, a _very_ amused demon lord made his leave.


End file.
